What Really Happened
by Mayor Mills
Summary: The real story behind the bank robbery. JJ looks for Emily aftter the blast. LaMontagne never marries her. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the edited version. Because of one nasty little comment, I'd like to say that anyone can say that when they're anonymous, and again DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, people. Anyways, this is important, REREAD **_**IF YOU WISH TO UNDERSTAND LATER CHAPTERS**_**. Emily and JJ are NOT DATING. Don't kill me, you know you love me. I've tried slowing down the story. Tell me if I failed.**

**AN: Some of you are like me, unable to accept a startling reality. So we make our own reality. This is my way of coping with a reality in which Emily leaves and JJ marries. This is MY reality.**

Her alarm rang and rang. God. Couldn't she ever get some sleep? She remembered last night, how she came back from a night out with the team, and she reddened to think of all the things she had thought about Emily that night. Would it always be like this? Masturbating to thoughts of her instead of actually having her in her bed? Hopefully not. The door creaked. Henry crawled into the room, undetected by the sleep ridden mother. Suddenly, his presence was made obvious by his weight on her, tickling and hurrying her.

"Alright, alright. Let's go. Put your clothes on. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Capt'n Crunch!"

"Fine, ok. Wear those shoes I bought you, not the old ones. They make you appear homeless even though I know how much you love them."

"Ok."

"Yeah, I'll be back by six. Thanks, you're a sweetheart."

JJ awkwardly left Henry with the babysitter, a twenty-six year old woman who was beautiful, long, curly black hair, green eyes, smart, and into her. But JJ turned her offers down when they came. The babysitter knew JJ was taken, if not physically, psychologically. She was Ok with that.

"Say bye to your mom, Henry."

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Henry! I love you"

"Love you!"

Emily and Morgan were the first to arrive. Just as they were opening their doors, two masked men, one dressed as a security guard and the other in civilian clothes, drew their guns and began shooting. Morgan pulled Emily to the side before she could get shot. Phew.

They got a shot on one of them, and he was pulled back inside. By the time the rest of the group came back, JJ gave Morgan a really hard time for letting Emily into something like that. It wasn't really his fault. How could he have foreseen it? He wasn't Emily's babysitter. He knew she was just blowing off steam, that she didn't want to lose Em and the thought of that made her act this way.

To Emily, she was different too.

"No, seriously Emily Prentiss, there are two unsubs shooting and you decide you can take a shot? Do you want us to bury you a second time?"

Fuck. That was harsh. She realized it too late. Emily rose to full stature and said, "Do you distrust my capabilities, Agent Jareau? Because then you have to talk to Hotchner. But don't go around scolding me like a child."

Emily left. JJ felt the full effect of the 'Agent Jareau' thing. She wasn't scolding anyone was she? No, she wasn't.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you. I'm not scolding you. I just thought it was stupid, endangering yourself like that. I don't think you're a bad agent at all-"

"Ok."

Emily said that one word like it meant 'Fuck you', and JJ was sure Em tried to make it sound like that on purpose. She left for the van, where Garcia was stationed. Maybe she'd tell her something, and Garcia could help her fix it. Fuck Fuck.

"Look, Em, can we talk?"

"Sorry, but I promised Reid I'd go over the MO, and Garcia I'd bounce my ideas off her."

JJ left just as reid came in, two coffee cups in hand. JJ knew Emily was having an especially rough day. She blamed herself for the death of four people, because she killed an unsub. JJ wanted to be there for her, she really did, but she knew Emily would just push her away and probably end up hurting her feelings.

Emily's phone rings, and she excuses herself, taking the phone outside. Easter gives her information on the unsubs.

"Thank you. I owe you."

"You could always come back to work for me. You could run the London office. You were always great with us."

"Thank you, but I'll pass. I can't leave my team. They're my family now."

"Still star struck, are you Prentiss?"

"Shut up Clyde, or I might just tell everyone that time you pissed out the window when we were undercover in Brussels."

"I was drunk!"

"You aimed for a man! How drunk could you have been to hit the mark!?"

Reid shook his head. Emily had weird acquaintances.

"Enough, I'm done talking to you. I want to talk to someone who won't jerk me around, face to face. I want to talk to the fed who shot my brother."

"Can I talk to you in private, Em?"

Emily opened the door to a room in a store they were temporarily using, ushering a couple of agents out.

"I'm doing it, whether you want it or not."

"No. No, forget it. You're not going in there. You shot his brother. What do you think he's gonna do Em, give you chocolates?"

" I don't need your permission, but I would like you to be Ok with it. Look, I'm sure we can work something out with them if I'm inside. All they've seen from us so far is bullets."

"No. You can't go, and especially not when you're angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you."

"Stop that. Yes you are. You are angry because I panicked. I don't want to lose you. None of us do. I'm sorry if I treated you like a kid."

"It's fine. I'm still going though. Maybe I can-"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Please, don't do anything stupid. If you go in there, you won't come back to us, to me. I can't have that. I won't."

JJ hugged Emily really tight, and fought tears threatening to escape. Emily rubbed her back and raked her fingers over her hair. She knew JJ loved that. All two times she had done that, when JJ had broken down in front of her. When she had Henry and his father left. When they met in Paris. What she would give to stay like this forever.

"She's right, you know. You're too close to the case."

"And we can't guarantee he won't avenge his brother's death. We're not risking your life so that he can go on with his vendetta. I'm sorry Emily."

Emily took a deep breath. She looked at JJ one last time from the outside and began walking. For JJ, it was like the world had stopped spinning. Her heart wasn't beating, her eyes weren't blinking, there was no one but her and Emily. But not for long.

She shot forward like a spring, but Morgan had grabbed her torso before she could get away. Reid tried to grab her arm, but got punched in the chest. JJ kept punching blindly. She was petrified. This couldn't be happening.

"What is she doing? No! No! No! Let me go! Come on-! Em! No! Please!"

The sound ricocheted in JJ's mind, playing back the sound of shots fired. Surely, Emily was the target. 'Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Emily got shot. Emily needs help! Oh God.' Morgan held her back, and try as she might, she could not get out of his grip. She cried and screamed to Morgan, things even she was surprised she was saying. JJ kicked the car, and Morgan finally let her go. She ran.

You'd never want to feel anything like it. Fear gripped JJ by the throat, adrenaline made her heart beat so hard it weakened her knees. But she fought it. She fought the panic and the hurt, she kicked and punched but she couldn't get there on time. Morgan had held her for too long. The building seemed to be eaten by flames.

The blast sent JJ, Morgan and the SWAT men flying through the air. JJ fell on her back like the others. For a moment that seemed to stretch infinitely, JJ heard nothing. Her ribs hurt, and so did her arm, in which she had fallen on. Morgan shook her, asking her if she was alright. She did not answer, for her only thought was whether Emily was alright. Her heart kept thumping with adrenaline, not in fear but in determination, ready to do anything to make sure Em was safe.

She lifted herself up, her shaky legs trying to support her weight. She ignored her boss' command to not go inside until it was cleared, but JJ ripped the ear piece out and let it hang on her shoulder. Morgan reached out for her, hoping she wouldn't fall. JJ was in disarray. Her eyes became watery at the sight of what the bank looked like then, fear overcame her and Morgan could tell she was in pain, her hands shaking as she looked frantically around, for Emily, he knew. JJ had tried to be discreet about her crush on Emily, and though JJ had only ever admitted it to Garcia, the technician had not been able to get them together, she had tried. Emily had told Morgan, and They had tried to be discreet, but even if Garcia had not walked in on Em going down on JJ in her office, they could tell. They were profilers for Pete's sake. The look of love they both had, the flushing and flirting were a dead giveaway, even Reid knew.

JJ gradually got her hearing back, and whishing she couldn't, all she could hear were sirens and talking. People were watching, reporters giving their latest news and cops doing their best to keep the panic and anxiety at bay. She looked at the bank, windows black shattered, walls black and crumbling. She took a deep breath, took her gun out of the holster and took her ear piece out. She rushed inside the bank, pushing Morgan's chest back, who was trying to catch her, not wanting to risk JJ getting hurt in the state she was and the debris still falling every once in a while. A part of him also knew Em would have his ass if JJ got as much as a scratch. He was doomed. He ran after her, gun drawn, deep breaths trying to think clearly, to assess the situation and get both agents to safety, catch the unsubs and try to get as many civilians to safety as possible. He signaled for the SWAT team to follow behind them, flanking JJ.

"Emily! Emily!"

JJ went through the threshold of the bank, or what was left of it. Debris was scattered everywhere, the ground no longer marble white. Just as she was going to start screaming for Emily again, a chunk of the roof to her left fell two feet away from her. Suffocating in dust, she began to cough viciously, lungs trying to rid themselves of the impure oxygen. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her blouse; the white clothing came back black with soot. She looked around, trying to find out all the possible locations where survivors could be, Emily specifically, however selfish that might sound.

JJ called out for Emily again. Panic set its claws in her body again. Who wouldn't answer if they were conscious? Could Emily be unconscious? Could she be dead? JJ gripped her gun tighter, ready to shoot whoever hurt her, whoever had the guts to mess with her Emily. Hers. The SWAT team behind her, EMTs pulling people out, firefighters pulling off concrete off people. JJ knew, with a sinking feeling in her heart, that there would be almost no survivors. It didn't make sense. Why blow themselves up? They had planned for success, they would never have gotten ready for failure, they were too cocky for that.

"Emily! Em," JJ ducked as she passed a column running diagonally against a wall, yelling, "So help me God if you are conscious and are not answering, I will kill you myself!" She saw a pair of feet, body lying face down on the ground and as she turned the person around, she could tell it was a worker from the bank, being unconscious, she waved a paramedic over, getting up to try and find Emily.

Twenty minutes later, uniforms were still searching for survivors, but Emily was nowhere to be found. JJ and Morgan followed a hole in the wall, which lead to a door a block away from the bank. JJ was a wreck, Morgan tried to calm her down, telling JJ that there was not blood or dead bodies found that matched her description, but JJ wasn't even listening. She knelt next to a garbage can to find a wallet, Emily's, Morgan could tell right away. JJ opened it to find a picture of her team on movie night a couple of months ago. Emily and JJ had been eating popcorn while Henry tried to tickle her, Garcia joining in not much later. She briefly remembered that night, at her house, Hotchner being the one playing paparazzi and Rossi making his famous spaghetti. She took a deep breath and placed Emily's expensive wallet on her back pocket, hoping that she was safe, wherever they took her. This chaos had to end. She was so tired, in so much pain from the fall caused by the blast. This just couldn't be the end. It just couldn't. Emily had to be alright.

They walked out of there. Emily was slow. That's what a gunshot to the chest did to you. They walked up to the fire department, and a man greeted them. He was greeted back with a gun to the chest.

"I need you to patch her up. Fast."

"She needs a hospital. I don't have much here."

"You'll do your best."

The man cleaned her wound, situated right underneath the clavicle, next to the left shoulder. He got the bullet out, at least. Emily was thankful for that. He quickly bandaged her and just as they were leaving, Bitch turned around and shot him in the gut, but decided not to stay, as they were short on time. They got on a car, and headed to their next location, meanwhile, Emily struggled to keep from succumbing to the pain and fainting. She ripped her necklace off

Fucking speed bumps. Emily's shoulder hurt. She was going in and out of consciousness. Her face seemed dry, skin cracking as she tried to scream, open her eyes, anything. Her cheek hurt seemed to have its own heartbeat. She could tell it had a deep cut, but she couldn't do much about it now. She reached over to evaluate the damage and her hand came up smeared with fresh blood. Fucking speed bump again. If Emily could, she would advice her driver to get some driving lessons. The Queen of Diamonds turned around, applying lipstick and smiling at her hostage.

"Well, well, someone woke up. Enough beauty sleep, love?"

The bank robber ran her gun down Emily's chest, pausing over her abdomen.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" Emily sarcastically told her, trying to show an ounce of rebellion. Emily knew the bitch loved people fearing her, and she would die before she let it show. She knew the kidnapper would be surprised by her lack of fear, and would probably try to coax some out of her. Her thick laughter echoed in Emma's head. She fell back in her seat once more, closing her eyes.

The Queen of Diamonds poked her in the ribs with her gun, and as Emily woke up, she heard her tell her stuff about getting ready, and what a blast it would be.

"Who's the boss here, you or me?"

"You are."

"That's right, so never again tell me what to do, you hear me? I'm the leader here. Don't make that mistake again."

The Bitch kept silent, but even Emily could tell the only reason why she didn't kill him right then and there was because he was driving.

"Stop the car here."

"Why?"

"Just do it, I he Boss and The Bitch started arguing, and it clearly showed the dumbass thought he was in charge, but two gunshots later, The Bitch finally spoke her mind.

"Get him out of the car, Em. Can I call you Em? I think I love your phone pictures. Who's the blondie? Go on, get him by the arms. Hurry! We don't have all day!"

Emily didn't know what to do. The man groaned by the side of the road, losing more blood by the minute. The healthy captor commanded Emily to drive, after she kicked her ally to the concrete, not before watching him die.

The Queen of Diamonds loved fear. She loved having power. She was proud and did not allow herself to be pushed around. The gun directed to her temple lowered to her side as Emily started driving, not wanting to show everyone outside she had a hostage.

Before long, they stopped in a gray, decaying, abandoned building. They helped Emily out of the car, not too gently either. As they neared the doors, a man came out, gun drawn and waiting for them. Emily witnessed the disgusting exchange of saliva between both. Before long, they were all three making their way inside the building, which seemed to have been a factory, a long, long, long time ago. There were five gray bags stacked in the center, there were keys, guns and clothing among other scattered things.

Emily guessed that if it wasn't money in those bags, it was explosives. She knew they were proud and would like to make a scene. They were partners, equal partners. Maybe even loved each other. How hopeless to see a love as destructive and wretched as theirs.

After they had packed all the bags into the back of the car, Emily was shoved into the back seat, next to Izzy. The man who she recognized as one of the hostages took the wheel and they were on their way, talking about how they missed each other and how excited they were about their plans and traveling and how they had enough money now to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. Emily didn't get to hear anything more, because she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

As Emily woke up once again, she was in front of JJ's house. Matthew looked at the laptop and then at the house.

"Yep, this is it. The brat must be inside. You see Emily, you'll be our hostage, and if you try to run, the kid dies. Henry, isn't it? He's pretty!"

Lady X showed her the screen, picturing Henry at his soccer game six months ago. She had been there, cheering him on.

"You can't do this. You don't need to. I'll do as you wish. Please, leave him alone. He's only a child!"

"Oh, stop the whining. Go on, go with her and introduce her as his new babysitter. If anything goes wrong, I'm right here."

The couple made out before both women were out of the car. As they walked to the steps, Emily fixed her jacket, hiding the blood stain in her shoulder. She rang the bell. Alex answered the door.

"Emily, how nice to see you. I thought JJ was finishing up at 6. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine, I just have the day off, and I asked JJ if I could take Henry to a movie, and she loved it. I'll be here until she comes home."

"Oh, ok. And you are?"

"Oh, she's my cousin, Henry wanted to meet her ever since I told him she was a firefighter."

"Well, I'm sure you'll just have a bunch of stories. I'll get ready and go."

"Ok."

As Alex turned down the hallway, Izzy sent Emily an appreciative look at her lying abilities. Emily hated that. Alex quickly left, talking about an exam she could have time to study for. Henry was asleep, and when Emily woke him up, he almost jumped on her.

"Calm down, little man. I want you to meet…"

"Izzy. I'm Emily's cousin."

"Hi."

The young boy hid behind Emily, and Emily picked him up and gave him a big hug and peppered him with kisses.

"I think it's time you go."

"Ok. I love you Henry. Your mom will be back in no time."

"Bye Auntie Em."

As she made her way back inside the car, the pain got the best of her and she fainted.

JJ and Rossi lurked behind the bushes. Man these guys were fucking stupid. The car they took was FBI. Of course it had a GPS. JJ saw Izzy first. Her heart started thumping as she got angrier and angried at the prospect of anyone messing with Henry. Rossi stayed behind, where he grabbed a baseball and flung it up on the roof. The noise alerted Izzy, who went outside to check what was going on. JJ went through Henry's bedroom window, and made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed Henry, covering his mouth and hid him in the closet.

Izzy took her by surprise. She had almost no time to draw her gun again. They struggled for it, and it hit the ground. JJ roundhouse kicked Izzy and she fell, but she was up short enough, and punched JJ in the mouth, then in the stomach. JJ hit her in the head with the butt of her gun, and Izzy was out.

When she woke up, the car had stopped, and the man was next to her. It was dark, but they were still inside the car. Artificial light was coming from somewhere to the back, and it looked like a parking lot. The man pricked her with a needle. She could feel the car shift its weight when the door to the trunk was closed roughly. She estimated they had taken all the bags out and were going to bomb this building, whatever it was. Would she go along with the bags or did they still need a hostage?

Emily took a deep breath. Everything started moving around her, and she tried to open the car door, but she couldn't reach for it. Was she paralyzed? She didn't think so. She could feel her toes against her shoes, clenching and unclenching. Her muscles felt weak. She felt sleepy. What the fuck was going to happen to her? She heard voices in the background, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. A hand suddenly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out of the car. By the time she hit the ground, Emily was out like a light.

JJ went with Rossi, as Reid and Morgan went to a mall, thanks to Penelope keeping tabs on everyone through their phones.

Reid took the stairs to the second floor, and Morgan stayed back as people left in panic. He caught a glimpse of the Ex-Marine and ran after him. Reid found Emily chained to a column, white as a sheet and considerably soaked in her own blood.

Now that Emily could not struggle, Matthew diligently put on the vest full of explosives and two small boxes. He placed a tight chain that went around her neck, slightly cutting off her breathing supply. The man had a hard time wiping the blood off his hands. It was everywhere. In his hands, shirt, in her face, chest and shoulder.

Emily slipped back into the realm of the loving. She knew she was better now, the blood had stopped running down her side and she stopped losing consciousness.

"I want you alive to blow up. Strapping an agent full of explosives isn't as fun when she's dead. Believe me."

She looked down to her abdomen at the feel of a cell phone vibrating in a box. A ticking began. She had four minutes. The brunette tried to even her breathing, hoping the bomb squad could reach her in time. The man had left.

Reid tried to pull on the chains as soon as he saw the vest, but it was completely fucking useless. There was not enough time to get it all off her now. He looked around, finding a circular saw. He placed it on the chain, against the column and away from Emily. The noise was loud, echoing against the walls, sparks flying all over the place.

"Reid, Reid, listen to me. You need to leave. I won't get out of here on time. It's impossible. Please Spencer, go."

"No, Em. I'm not leaving you. You said it yourself, we're a family."

"And so I need to keep you safe. Here is not safe. We can't both die."

"We won't. I'm too awesome to not save you. I thought you knew that."

The chain fell, and Emily was still wearing the vest. A minute and a half. Two locks in Emily's side sealed the vest, and Reid carefully started working on it with the saw. Emily tried to stay as still as possible. One down, another one to go. One minute was up. The last lock broke at 50 seconds. She wiggled out of the vest and Reid grabbed her hand, running down the stairs and to the door.

Boom.

Emily woke up with a throbbing in her face and abdomen. A hand to both sides confirmed her left cheek had been stitched, and her side had no cuts. She groaned as she tried to get on her side, and almost fell of the bed as she realized it wasn't her spacey bed. It would have had been funny if it were any other situation. As soon as JJ caught her, she started talking really fast, crying and kissing her forehead and hands. Morgan stood there saying, "Good to see you're up, princess. God, I'm so sorry Em, but they had to amputate your legs. I'm so sorry!"

Emily's eyes got as big a saucers, her first instinct was to touch her legs and look, and what she saw was two unharmed legs, which, if JJ was writing this, would read, "creamy, fit, long and beautiful legs that she'd like to-", but she isn't. Considering the circumstances, Emily looked pretty good. She was bruised in her cheek, nose and a big cut in the lip. Only the cheek needed stitches. Her hair was messy, and if it were under any other circumstances, JJ would have thought it was the sexiest, cutest thing in the world! A punch in Morgan's gut made both of them think Emily was doing a lot better now.

Smack! Morgan grabbed the back of his head, JJ punching his shoulder and kicking his shin.

"Asshole! Do you want her to get a heart attack? I'll give you a heart attack!"

Emily reached for JJ's arm and the blonde stopped her assault on Morgan, not because of Emily asking her to, but because Emily pulled her until she was sitting in the bed, no longer being able to reach Morgan. Morgan laughed and apologized, leaving for his own good, to the suggestion of a very angry blonde.

Silence. JJ was glad they didn't leave things the way they did. This was the time to fix it. JJ turned around

"I'm sorry again. I shouldn't have treated you like I did. I just don't know what we'd do without you again. I don't even want to think about it."

"It's fine. You care, you get all mama bear on us, and it's Ok."

JJ laughed. She rubbed both eyes and yawned tiredly. Emily felt herself melting at the sight. She thought it was the first and last thing she wanted to see for the rest of her life. JJ blushed as Emily laughed.

"Tired, huh? How long have I been out? And how long have you been here for? How's Hnery? Oh my God, I'm so sorry, JJ, I tried, but they wouldn't budge-"

"He's fine, he's fine. It's Ok."

"Good. Is he around? You should leave. Get Morgan to give you a ride home. You look really tired, and you could spend some time with your son."

"Gee, Em, you really know how to sweeten a lady up. Henry's with Garcia, and judging by the amount of candy he ate, he's going to be up for a while."

Emily rolled her eyes, "He could visit me, if you'd like. And by what I said, you know what I mean. You could never look anything but beautiful. And you have to take care of that lip. Whose ass did you kick? I'm only saying you should get some sleep, in your bed" 'or possibly mine'. Emily blushed at the thought, and JJ could guess what had caused it. Her happy smile and sparkling eyes changed, and a look of fear crossed her face, only to be replaced by a look of anxiety. Emily immediately freaked out. Did JJ know what she was thinking? Would she get shot down in hospital bed, bruised and tired?

"Lady X. Em, we need to talk. About, well that." JJ pointed to her eyes, and Emily looked away, starting to bring up an excuse.

"Look, I'm tired, maybe we can talk about this some other time-"

"I want to take you on a date. Go to dinner and then watch a movie in my livingroom, and making out like teenagers, and if you're good maybe second base by the end of the night."

"What?"

"Well, fine, under the shirt over the bra then."

"You, you're asking me out?"

"Well, you certainly weren't going to. Hell, you pushed me to see Will"

"I thought that's what you wanted. I was trying to be a good friend."

"And I'm glad you were. Now I have Henry, even if Will never showed up again. It's not him I wanted. I want you."

Emily sat there in silence, trying to take it all in.

"So, what do you say?"

Emily sat up, bringing a hand to her chin, as if in thought. JJ refrained from rolling her eyes, and though every cell in her body knew she would say yes, a small part of her and Emily yelled a _yes! _As she hugged and shyly kissed JJ on the cheek. Rossi held Henry by the hand, the curtain separating them, but Rossi was pretty sure it was obvious. A mischievous look crossed his face, and he turned around with Henry, ready to give the team a lot to talk about.

_**I've always heard every ending is also a beginning, we just don't know it at the time. I'd like to believe that's true.**_


End file.
